To Protect Her
by K.Grace75
Summary: "Why did you kidnap me?" - "Lina Inverse our Master wants you dead and you're body be brought back with us for his sacrifice." - "You're not the first ones to want me dead ya know and trying to kill me didn't end very well for those who tried either." - "You'll soon find we're not like your past attempted killers. We're much stronger…much smarter." Z/L, G/S, F/X, A/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**To Protect Her**_

_**Summary: **_

_**Lina: You guys have to get away from me…far, far away! If you stay with me…I could never forgive myself if one of you died because of the psychos who're after my life.**_

_**Zelgadis: We're not leaving you Lina. Each one of us loves you terribly in our own way. We wouldn't dream of leaving you alone and unprotected…not that you'd need it, but still. **_

_**Gourry: We'd risk our lives for you, just as you'd do and have done for us.**_

_**Amelia: Yeah Miss Lina, you're not getting rid of us that easily!**_

_**Sylphiel: We're not turning our backs on you!**_

_**Fillia: Not now, not ever! **_

_**Little Val: That's right Aunty Lina!**_

_**Xellos: I have to agree with everyone Lina, as much as I hate agreeing with Dragons…**_

_**Zelgadis: We all will make our own decisions, Love. I speak for all of us when I say our decision is staying with you, if we get hurt, if we die…it's because of our decisions, not because of you. And it's because we really care about you. I'd rather give up finding my cure and die than leave you to deal with this one your own, Love.**_

_**Genres:**__** Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Hurt/Comfort**_

( _Thoughts/Emphasis_

_**Dream Sequence/Flashback**_

"Talking"

Normal )

_**Lina: 25**_

_**Zelgadis: 29**_

_**Amelia: 24**_

_**Prince Dustin: 26**_

_**Gourry: 30**_

_**Sylphiel: 27**_

_**Xellos: 1026 (Give or take…)**_

_**Filla: 705 (I don't know her true age, so just go with it…same with Xellos and Sylphiel)**_

_**Little Val: 7 **_

_**Yo! This is somewhat AU and I may have some things wrong so I apologize ahead of time, however I won't change anything once updated onto the site. Hope y'all enjoy! :) No flames or nasty comments please! Nice reviews and constructive criticism only! Thanks!**_

…**-…*********…-…**

_**Chapter One: The Assassination Attempt! Lina's Life's in Danger! Saillune Ho!**_

The huge explosion woke everyone up. Confused, half asleep and dazed they looked around and noticed the flame haired spit-fire of the group was missing. At first they thought it was just Lina blowing off steam on some bandits that probably got too close to their camp so Gourry, Sylphiel, Amelia, as well as Xellos, Fillia, and a hatched and now seven year old Val, who all joined up with them just a few days ago, went back to sleep, knowing Lina could handle a few bandits by herself. However Zelgadis had a bad feeling that not all was well. So he went to check on his companion, best friend and lover.

…**-…*********…-…**

Sometimes he hated being right. However he stayed hidden to analyze the situation first before he would barge out to aid her.

There were two people, a man and a woman. The man, who had a smirk on his face, had shaggy bright cherry red hair with bangs swept to the left side of his face, which contrasted greatly with his lavender colored eyes. He was about 4 inches taller than Gourry and his skin was tanned. He wore a forest green and gray outlined vest, which was open showing his bare chest, darker gray lose pants held up by a forest green belt which twin daggers and a set of five throwing knives were attached to on each hip and forest green traveling boots adorned his feet. His forest green and emerald gemstone decorated shoulder armor held his long forest green cape in place. The woman, who held no emotion on her face, had long bright hot pink hair tied in a very high ponytail and bangs swept to the right side of her face and lavender colored eyes. She was tan skinned and was just an inch or two shorter than her partner. She wore a green long sleeved, slightly long in length, tunic shirt under her gray chest armor and forearm guards. Darker green leggings adorned her legs, gray shin guards placed on the lower part of her legs and her gray belt worn over her tunic shirt, much like how Lina wears hers. Said belt held two double edge swords, two daggers and six throwing knives on each hip. Gray traveling boots adorned her feet and a long and hooded forest green cloak, like Zelgadis's, was wrapped around her shoulders and fastened closed with an emerald gemstone pin.

"…what do you dimwits want with us and who the hell are you anyway?" Lina demanded. Her arms were slightly raised, ready to throw a Fireball or another spell if needed and a furious expression on her face-which was _never_ a good sign. She was breathing slightly harder than normal.

"I am Adrian and this is my twin sister is Arianne. We want only you, Lina Inverse. Your companion's lives will be spared unless they interfere with our mission and Master Rajah's plans. Our Master wishes you're life be taken and you body be brought back with us for his sacrifice. For what though, even we don't know." Adrian said.

"You're not the first ones to want me dead ya know and trying to kill me didn't end very well for those who have tried either." Lina warned.

"You'll soon find we're not like your past attempted killers. We're much stronger…much smarter." Adrian's smirk widened and his eyes got a crazy look to them.

"Yeah? And what make you so special?" Lina scoffed, obviously unfazed.

"Enough talk, Lina Inverse, you _will_ die tonight!" Arianne finally spoke, drawing her two double edge swords.

"Ah, yes. It's been fun, but now it's time to get on to business. Flare Arrow!" Adrian said and shot multiple arrows at and around Lina making it hard for her to dodge them all.

"Dammit!" Lina swore loudly not having enough time to drawn her short sword from its sheath as Arianne came at her with a surprise attack from inside the cloud of dust and smoke from the dodged Flare Arrows, just barely able to duck from the swing of her blades. However, she did get cut on her forehead and then the unthinkable happened. Adrian came from behind Lina and sent a low kick to the back of her knees causing Lina to fall backwards as Arianne took that opportunity to slice a very deep gash from just under Lina's breast diagonally down her stomach to her hip. Lina screamed out in pain and hit hard to the ground and then struggled to sit up but failed as the intense pain made it so she was unable to move, tears falling from her closed eyes. She opened them and saw Arianne raised her, now crossed blades, to strike the final blow.

_Shit! Time to interfere!_ Zelgadis unsheathed his own sword and ran to Lina.

_Is this how it ends for me…the beautiful, talented, genius, sorcerery supreme, extraordinaire? I'm sorry everyone! I love you, my dear Zelgadis! _Lina closed her eyes again and waited for the final ending blow. She didn't expect to hear metal meet metal though. Nor did she expect to hear,

"Hello there, now I just couldn't let you kill my dear Lina, now could I?" A male voice said a smirking tone in his voice, "Sorry I'm late, my Love."

Lina's eyes shot open wide and almost let out a choked sob in relief.

"Zel! Thank the gods!" She exclaimed.

Zelgadis stood protectively over Lina, slashed his sword pushing forward at Arianne's crossed swords causing her to lose her balance. Adrian grabbed her, lifted her bridal style, and jumped up in the air shouting out a Levitation spell.

"Grrr…We'll retreat for now. But we'll be back for you Miss Inverse, and next time…you _will_ die!" Adrian floated higher and then disappeared.

Zelgadis quickly sheathed his sword, then knelt by Lina and very gently and very carefully picked her up bridal style. Lina hissed in pain.

"Sorry Lina, I know you'd rather walk on your own but I've got to get you back to camp quickly where Sylphiel and Amelia can help heal you. I can't heal wounds this bad on my own. Hang in there my Love." Zelgadis said.

Lina, too exhausted and in too much pain did not bother to protest, so using his Mazoku speed, Zelgadis ran and made it back to camp in record timing. By then Lina was unconscious.

…**-…*********…-…**

"Sylphiel, Amelia! Wake up! Wake up now!" Zelgadis yelled, effectively waking, not only Sylphiel and Amelia, but everyone else in the camp as well.

"What's the matter Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia said the loudly yawned, while Sylphiel just blinked tiredly and confusedly.

"Lina needs help and I can't heal her wounds on my own!" Zelgadis exclaimed as he laid Lina down on his sleeping bag, which was closer to where the warm fire was burning.

That got everyone fully awake and alert. Sylphiel and Amelia jumped up, and went over to Lina and sat on their knees in either side of her and started casting a healing spell on the worse bleeding gash, the one that slashed diagonally over her lower ribs, stomach and ended at her hip.

"Mr. Zelgadis, can you take care of the gash on her forehead?" Sylphiel asked.

"Yeah, that's not a problem." Zelgadis gently lifted Lina's head, placed it on his lap and held his hands over the bleeding wound and started casting a healing spell.

Zelgadis finished fully healing her forehead fifteen minutes later and it was an half an hour after that, that the two priestesses deemed her most dangerous wound completely healed.

"Okay, so if that explosion wasn't Miss Lina fighting off bandits then…who was she fighting and what happened to her?" Fillia asked Zelgadis.

"Well this is what happened as I arrived…"

_**Flashback**_

"…_**what do you dimwits want with us and who the hell are you anyway?" Lina demanded. Her arms were slightly raised in a spell casting position and a furious expression on her face-which was **__never__** a good sign. She was breathing slightly harder than normal.**_

"_**I am Adrian and this is my twin sister Arianne. We want only you, Lina Inverse. Your companion's lives will be spared unless they interfere with our mission and Master Rajah's plans. Our Master wishes you're life be taken and you body be brought back with us for his sacrifice. For what though, even we don't know." Adrian said.**_

"_**You're not the first ones to want me dead ya know and trying to kill me didn't end very well for those who tried either." Lina warned.**_

"_**You'll soon find we're not like your past attempted killers. We're much stronger…much smarter." Adrian's smirk widened and his eyes got a crazy look to them.**_

"_**Yeah? And what make you so special?" Lina scoffed, obviously unfazed.**_

"_**Enough talk, Lina Inverse, you **__will__** die tonight!" Arianne finally spoke, drawing her two swords.**_

"_**Ah, yes. It's been fun, but now it's time to get on to business. Flare arrow!" Adrian said and shot multiple arrows at and around Lina making it hard for her to dodge them all.**_

"_**Dammit!" Lina swore loudly not having enough time to drawn her short sword from its sheath as Arianne came at her, with a surprise attack from inside the cloud of dust and smoke, just barely able to duck from the swing of her blades. However, she did get cut on her forehead and then the unthinkable happened. Adrian came from behind Lina and sent a low kick to the back of her knees causing Lina to fall backwards. Arianne took that opportunity to slice a very deep gash from just under Lina's breast diagonally down her stomach to her hip. Lina screamed out in pain and hit hard to the ground and then struggled to sit up but failed as the intense pain made it so she was unable to move, tears falling from her closed eyes. She opened them and saw Arianne raised her, now crossed blades, to strike the final blow.**_

_Shit! Time to interfere!__** Zelgadis unsheathed his own sword and ran to Lina.**_

_**Lina closed her eyes and waited for the final ending blow. Metal met metal, surprising Lina's attackers and Lina herself.**_

"_**Hell there, now I just couldn't let you kill Lina, now could I?" A male voice said a smirking tone in his voice, "Sorry I'm late, my Love."**_

_**Lina's eyes shot open wide and almost let out a choked sob in relief.**_

"_**Zel! Thank the gods!" She exclaimed.**_

_**Zelgadis stood protectively over Lina, slashed his sword pushing forward at Arianne's crossed swords causing her to lose her balance. Adrian grabbed her, lifted her bridal style, and jumped up in the air shouting out a Levitation spell.**_

"_**Grrr…We'll retreat for now. But we'll be back for you Miss Inverse, and next time…you **__will__** die!" Adrian floated higher and then disappeared.**_

_**Zelgadis quickly sheathed his sword, then knelt by Lina and very gently and very carefully picked her up bridal style. Lina hissed in pain.**_

"_**Sorry Lina, I know you'd rather walk on your own but I've got to get you back to camp quickly where Sylphiel and Amelia can help heal you. I can't heal wounds this bad on my own. Hang in there my Love." Zelgadis said.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Then I raced back towards camped and woke you all up." Zelgadis finished explaining. "I had only arrived sometime during the battle so I only know some of what happened and also a pretty good idea of what's to come." Zelgadis explained

"What's to come? What do you mean Zel?" Gourry asked.

"Well Gourry, Lina's life in danger now. This is pretty serious so I think it'd be best if we keep a closer eye on Lina just in case." Xellos pitched in.

"Oh, so you're actually gonna help this time instead of being completely useless like usual?" Fillia asked totally disbelieving.

Xellos eyebrow twitched, "Yes, I've been ordered to help protect Lina. You see my master actually foresaw this happening and we can't have Lina dead just yet. That's why I rejoined the group when they met up with you and Val."

"Your _master_ saw this in a vision and _you didn't tell us? _Hmph! And it's just like a _Mazoku_ to only _help_ someone if it benefits for their _own selves_!"

Anime veins appeared on Xellos's head. "Well when you put it like that…" He muttered.

"Plus you're doing a horrible job at _helping_! Lina would have _died_ if it weren't for Mr. Zelgadis!" Fillia added hotly.

"Oh, no, I knew Zel would keep Lina alive. Otherwise I would have intervened." Xellos said, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, right! Hmph!" Fillia huffed and turned away from Xellos childishly, as Xellos did the same exact thing.

"Glad to see we're handling this on a mature adult level." Lina's voice pitched in, though it sounded hoarse and weak as she struggled to sit up.

"Lina/Miss Lina/Aunty Lina!" Everyone chorused.

"Take it easy Lina! You were hurt pretty badly!" Zelgadis warned as he helped her sit up and propped her up against himself.

Lina sighed as she leaned back against her beloved. She was stiff and still in some pain and she had a splitting headache.

"Aunty Lina! You're okay!" Val cried, gently hugging Lina, sensing she was still in pain. She still slightly winced though, which Zelgadis caught.

"Careful Val…" Zelgadis warned.

"No, he's alright, Zel." Lina said wrapped her arms around the young boy and laid her forehead on the top of his head. Sighing, she gave him a small squeeze and pulled back. "Besides I'm tougher than that kiddo."

She smiled and lightly bonked Val on the head, with a wink. Val smiled back, and then tried to suppress an oncoming yawn, but failed. Lina frowned and looked up at the sky, which was turning light and frowned thoughtfully as she looked at everyone's tired but relieved faces.

"Alright, I know everyone's tired, but here's what we're gonna do: Gourry and Xellos will go hunt something for breakfast, Fillia and Val take the stew pot and coffee pot a get some water from the river nearby, Syl and Amelia will cook what's brought back, and Zel and I will make coffee and start packing up. Where we are now is where we are vulnerable since Adrian and Arianne know we are here. We need to hurry and move on to the next town or city, whatever it is, that's where we'll rest for awhile, recuperate and figure out what to do from there. Oh, hey, Amelia we're about a half a day's journey from Saillune right?" Amelia nodded excitedly. "Alright, that's our next destination then. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded, even Gourry who usually _doesn't_ understand.

"Lina, you should rest. I'll make the coffee and pack, you just rest." Zelgadis said sternly.

"Like hell I will! I refuse to be as useless as Xellos is when we could really use his help in battle!" Lina argued.

Fillia laughed so hard she fell over, while Xellos sweatdropped and sighed.

"Not you too Lina…" He whined.

Xellos was ignored as an intense stare down commenced between Zelgadis and Lina.

"Lina…" Everyone looked at Zelgadis.

"No." Everyone looked at Lina.

"Lina." Then turned to Zelgadis.

"No!" Then turned to Lina.

"Lina!" And then back at Zelgadis.

"NO!" And then back at Lina.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn Lina?" Zelgadis asked exasperated.

"I absolutely refused to be useless and unable to help Zel." Lina answered quietly.

"…fine, but please sit down and rest if your pain worsens or you feel you need to." Zelgadis pleaded.

"Alright, alright! I will, don't worry!" Lina replied huffing, turning away.

Zelgadis turned her back and kissed her deeply. Lina responded immediately. A loud crash was then heard. Lina and Zelgadis pulled away, both blushing a lovely shade of red, although Zelgadis looked more violet colored due to his blue skin. Fillia had dropped the stew pot, which was the cause of the loud crash sound, she was holding in surprise as everyone looked at Lina and Zelgadis as in shock. A horribly embarrassed Lina reacted right away and jumped up.

"What the hell are you all staring at? Get going already! Arrgh! Fireball! Fireball! _FIREBALL_!" Lina yelled mortified that everyone had witnessed one of hers and Zelgadis's intimate moments.

Fillia scrambled to pick up the dropped pot, grabbed Val who had the coffee pot, and made a run for it as everyone copied her action and ran like hell to do their appointed jobs…and avoid being hit and burned by the incoming Fireballs.

Lina huffed angrily, and then a wave of dizziness came over her. She swayed and stumbled a bit before falling into Zelgadis, who had stood up and quickly caught her and gave her an 'I told you so…' look before laying her back on his sleeping bag.

"Rest…_please_, Lina." Zelgadis said begged softly.

Lina was about to reply, but the pleading, mixed with so much worry and concern made her hesitate. Finally she replied,

"…Alright…but just this once…and I mean it Zel, just this once." Lina said half heartedly glaring at her Love.

Zelgadis smiled, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Thank you, my Love."

Lina 'hmm-ed' and laid down. Zelgadis stood up and proceeded to pack everything, except for the necessary utensils needed to eat and drink with.

_**End Chapter One! Hope you enjoyed! Ahhh, the best thing about fanfiction is that you don't have to follow the storyline! You can write pretty much whatever the hell you want! And so once again, please no flames or nasty comments. Nice reviews and constructive criticism only! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo! Hope y'all are enjoying this story so far! :) No flames or nasty comments please! Nice reviews and constructive criticism only! Thanks!**_

( _Thoughts/Emphasis/Chanting/Casted Spell Name_

_**Dream Sequence/Flashback**_

"Talking"

Normal )

_**Lina: 25**_

_**Zelgadis: 29**_

_**Amelia: 24**_

_**Prince Liam: 25**_

_**Gourry: 30**_

_**Sylphiel: 27**_

_**Xellos: 1022 (Give or take…)**_

_**Filla: 705 (I don't know her true age, so just go with it…same with Xellos and Sylphiel)**_

_**Little Val: 7 **_

…**-…*********…-…**

_**Chapter Two: Shock! Lina's Biggest Secret Exposed! My Brother's Amelia's Fiancé?**_

When Fillia and Val, and Sylphiel and Amelia who had gone with them to avoid being Fireballed, returned they set the two pots over the fire to get the water to start boiling. Gourry and Xellos returned not long after the other four got back, with seven large rabbits and two dozen fish and Amelia set to work making rabbit stew also using some veggies and seasonings they still had from the previous night, while Sylphiel cleaned and gutted the fish and then cooked them. Zelgadis had made the coffee as soon as the water had boiled so that was ready and sitting by the fire to keep hot. Lina had fallen sleep as Zelgadis packed, but woke as soon as she smelled the food cooking.

"Sleeping beauty awakens." Zelgadis joked, kissing her forehead before helping her sit up. "And with perfect timing since breakfast is just about done."

"Good I'm _starving_!" Lina whined, her stomach growled in emphasis.

Zelgadis chuckled a bit, and propped Lina against him. Amelia and Sylphiel served everyone their food, and then got themselves a plate.

…**-…*********…-…**

The Slayers group set off for Saillune as soon as all the food was ate and the dishes washed and packed. Everyone was still tired from the lack of sleep they got and since Lina was in so much pain still and couldn't walk too far on her own, only allowed Zelgadis to carry her as long as he would put her down every once in a while to stretch her legs and give him a break from carrying her. Val being the youngest and used to getting more sleep kept stumbling tiredly until Xellos picked him up and carried him cradled in one arm while the other still held his staff in hand, shocking everyone, especially Fillia who then kept very close to and kept a wary eye on him in case he tried to doing anything to Val, who despite being surprised put his arms around Xellos's neck so as not to fall and leaned his head on Xellos's shoulder and fell into much needed sleep.

"I can see the gate up ahead! We're almost there, we're almost there!" Amelia yelled excitedly. "The guards surely have seen me by now and alerted my father. There will surely be a huge feast in honor of my return home!"

Although exhausted, everyone picked up the pace and arrived about two hours later.

…**-…*********…-…**

"Daddy!" Amelia shouted and threw herself into Crown Prince Philionel's opened arms.

"Amelia, you're back! I happy to see you are all doing well…hm? Maybe not all…Lady Lina, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Lina said nonchalantly crossing her arms from where she was being held in Zelgadis's arms.

"There was an attempt on Lina's life and unfortunately more to come. That's part of the reason we're here." Zelgadis informed.

"Hm…I see. Does Lady Lina need a healer?" Phil asked.

"As experienced as Amelia and Sylphiel are I think it would be good idea just in case something was missed or not healed fully." Zelgadis said.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Lina yelled irritated that she was being ignored and a decision was being made for her.

"Alright then, right this way. Amelia why don't you show everyone else where there rooms are." Phil said warily ignoring Lina, knowing how stubborn she is and that she could Fireball him to the moon and back.

Lina pouted, _trying_ to refrain from Fireballing everyone.

"Okay dad! Follow me guys!" Amelia said leading everyone to the guest wing of the palace.

"At least _she's_ in a good mood…" Lina grumbled.

"Haha! You will be too, Lady Lina, once the grand feast starts." Prince Phil said leading the two into the royal infirmary.

Lina perked up immediately, "When you mention food…I already am."

"That'll never change…" Zelgadis muttered. _I hope Lina didn't hear that._

But she did in fact hear him and promptly whacked his head with her fist.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed.

"That hurt." (1) Zelgadis said bluntly, as he set Lina down on one of the beds and then rubbed his head where she hit at.

"That hurt me too!" (2) Lina retorted massaging her hand.

Luckily the healer walked in the room before any other bodily parts could be injured.

…**-…*********…-…**

Once everyone had their rooming arrangements figured out (Lina and Zelgadis sharing a room, Sylphiel and Gourry sharing a room, Fillia and Val sharing a room, Xellos having his own room and Amelia already having her own room being the second princess of Saillune and the castle being her home) and got comfortable, it was decided that everyone would meet with Prince Phil in the conference room to fill him in on their current predicament. But first…

"Oh my goodness! Liam what are you doing here?" Amelia exclaimed excited, running and jumping into the open arms of a boy as tall as Lina whose eyes narrowed a bit, unable to see the boy Amelia was hugging, and hoping 'Liam' wasn't the 'Liam' she knew all too well. "It's so wonderful to see you again! How are your father King Leone and mother Queen Lyria?"

_Shit it _is _him!_

Said boy, whose name is apparently Liam caught Amelia and swung her around in a circle laughing. He had flame colored hair that was slightly longer than shoulder length, tied into a low ponytail and ruby red eyes. He wore a loose white shirt that showed a bit of his muscular chest, brown pants and dark gray almost black boots. A ruby magic amplifying talisman was worn around his neck on a sturdy silver chain another one was clasped on the dark gray belt around his waist which long sword was also attached to. A silver circlet with a large diamond and two smaller rubies on either side of the diamond was worn around his head.

"It's great to see you too Amelia! Father and mother are doing fine, thank you for asking." Liam said setting her back down. "Well first off…I have something to tell you before this meeting begins. Would you prefer I tell you alone or do you mind if you're friends hear?"

"I don't mind my friends hearing." Amelia said smiling, looking back at everyone and again to Liam.

"Alright then. The reason I'm here is because…" Liam trailed off suddenly and looked intently and thoughtfully at Lina whose eyes widened and slipped behind Zelgadis and Xellos trying to obviously hid for some reason.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Dear LON please don't let him say anything!_ Lina thought frantically. _I don't want everyone knowing…not yet at least!_

"Lina? Lilina! Sister! It's been awhile! How are you?" Liam asked.

_No, dammit!_

"_Sis?_ Lina's a_ PRINCESS?_" Everyone one but Phil exclaimed.

"…Guess the cat's outta the bag now. Thanks a lot Liam…" Lina said accusingly, coming out of hiding from behind Zelgadis and Xellos, received a hug from Liam, and then said nonchalantly, "Yeah I'm royalty as well. Liam, here is my twin brother. My full name plus the title is Princess Lilina Fate Inverse Zephilia of the Kingdom of Zephilia. My father is King Leone and my mother is Queen Lyria. Their children consist of, from oldest to youngest: Crown Prince Lan Trey Inverse Zephilia, Princess Luna Naysa Inverse Zephilia, and Prince Liam Kneil Inverse Zephilia and myself. Although we're twins, sadly I'm still the youngest of the Inverse Clan and the fourth in line for the throne."

"But definitely _not_ the most underappreciated." Liam added with a glint in his eyes and a fond smile, which Lina returned.

"Some, not many, outside my kingdom, know who I really am, excluding the other kingdoms of course and Crown Prince Philionel." Lina nodded her head toward Phil. "Amelia, before you and Gourry showed up, when your uncle Randionel tried to kill Phil for the throne, your dad recognized me and came to talk to me alone during one of those nights I travelled with them before the assassination attempt. I had asked Phil to keep my true identity a secret from everyone, so he has all this time."

Lina reached into one of her cape's dimensional pockets and pulled out a ruby and diamond encrusted silver tiara circlet, and a small silver dagger, like what Phil showed her the first night they met and like what Amelia showed Prince Pokota's father the day he and his kingdom were cured, and silver badge like item, similar to what Amelia has, except both badge and dagger had the Zephilia royal crest and showed everyone.

"But why keep it a secret Lina?" Amelia asked.

"Really Amelia, do you know how many _more_ bandits, assassins and gods know _who_ or _what_ _else_ would come after me, _especially_ knowing I'm of royal lineage _and_ considering how many enemies I already have?" Lina asked exasperated. "I'm not even sure letting Xellos here know who I am is a good idea…"

"I already knew who you really are Lina." Xellos said cheerfully.

Lina blinked slowly and then mumbled, "Of course… Why, am I not surprised…?"

"Well I guess when you put it like that…it does make sense. Especially since it _is you_, we're talking about." Amelia replied thoughtfully.

"Damn right it makes sense!And what's _that_ suppose to mean, Amelia?" Lina yelled at a now cowering Amelia and crossed her arms huffing. She turned her head away from the group had a faraway and somewhat fearful and sad look come upon her face and added quietly, "Plus I was afraid of facing everyone's reactions and being treated differently because I'm royalty…"

"Well as you can see Lina, none of us are treating you differently, overreacting _too_ much or making too big a deal of it. Even if we did you'd probably Fireball our asses into oblivion, am I right, my dear?" Zelgadis comforted, placing his reassuring arms around Lina's waist from behind.

"You're damn right I would!" Lina replied hotly leaning back against her beloved.

Zelgadis chuckled and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Miss Lina, shouldn't we be getting to business now?" Fillia asked.

"Wait! Liam still has to tell us why he's here!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Oh yes, that's right. Well Amelia, Lilina's and my father and your father have decided to join Saillune and Zephilia in union by the marrying of you and me. I am now your fiancé." Liam said.

Everyone was startled into silence with the exception of Lina's loud "_WHAAAAAT_?" Amelia was the most quiet and very still. She blinked and slowly a blush and a large smile appeared on her face and she threw herself into Liam's arms and hugged him tightly. Liam's eyes widened, obviously not expecting this reaction but hugged her back anyway.

"If ever I were to be put in an arranged marriage, I always hoped it would be with you." Amelia whispered, making Liam smile softly.

Amelia pulled back and turned towards Lina smiling hugely, "Miss Lina this means we're going to be sisters now!"

Poor overwhelmed Lina let out a strangled scream and promptly passed out.

_**End Chapter Two! **_

_**(1) In one of the Slayers episodes (I can't remember which one at the moment) Lina jumps up and hits Zel with her elbow hurting both Zel and herself because of him being 1/3 rock golem thus being **__**hard to hit**__** (lol get it? Okay that was bad I know) with the rock hard skin and all. Zel then says, "That hurt." bluntly and obvious like.**_

_**(2) "That hurt me too!" is what Lina retorted back to Zel, in that episode, after he said, "That hurt."**_

_**I know this chapter's short but I couldn't think of anything more to write in it… Still I hope y'all are likin' this story so far! And remember kiddies! No flames or nasty comments please! Nice reviews and constructive criticism only! Thanks!**_


End file.
